Best For Everyone
by JoAnnB
Summary: While staying over in a small town, Curry runs into a woman from his past and the consequences of past decisions turn into serious trouble.


**Best for Everyone**

Dust blew across the faces of the two riders who slowly made their way down the main street of town. The residents seemed to have taken refuge inside to avoid the dust storm that had been blowing all afternoon. One lone man trudged slowly along the boardwalk; head bent against the wind and dust.

"Excuse me," the dark haired rider called out, tugging his bandana down off his face so that he could be heard. "Can you tell me where the telegraph office is? We're expecting a message about a job."

"Turn right up ahead there, one block down on your left," the man answered barely looking up.

"Thanks," the rider replied.

"Right next door to the Sheriff's office," the man added.

The curly haired rider shot a 'just our luck' glace at his partner, who returned the look with a meaningful nod.

"Heyes, aren't we ever going to catch a break?" Kid Curry asked as soon as they had rounded the corner.

"Don't go looking for trouble Kid. We might not have anything to worry about."

"I just want to get in out of this dust storm. I've been swallowing the stuff for the last two miles now," Curry groused.

"We will. Right after we check the Sheriff's office," Heyes assured his partner.

"You mean after we check the telegraph office," Curry countered.

"The Sheriff's office," Heyes repeated.

"Heyes, I don't want to _know_ if we know the Sheriff until after I've had a bath and a good night's sleep." He glared at his partner threateningly.

"Well how are we going to get a good night's sleep if we don't know if we know the Sheriff?" Heyes asked innocently.

"Simple. We lie down and put our heads on the pillows."

"Kid, you're not thinking clearly, first we—"

"Shut up Heyes, just shut up," Curry growled as they approached the two offices.

"Can you see anyone?" His partner asked as they reined their horses to a halt.

"I can barely see you in all this dust. I say we check for that telegram and then go get a room."

"Kid don't you get it? This is the perfect time. You're so covered in dust that your own mother wouldn't recognize you—hell, I barely recognize you. Just keep your bandana over your face and take a peek."

Resigned to the task, Curry slid off of his horse and cautiously walked up to the door of the Sheriff's office. Just as he was reaching for the doorknob, the door flew open and a young woman in her late twenties rushed out and practically into Curry's arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you," she exclaimed jumping back and looked apologetically toward Curry. She was an attractive woman with warm chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that she wore pulled back into a bun. A few stray strands escaped which gave her a casual and unassuming look.

"No harm done ma'am," he said with a smile, and then his expression froze.

The woman looked over at the burly man behind the desk. "Jake, I'll pick up those supplies at the mercantile and see you at home later." Then she looked back toward Curry, who'd been staring at her as though he'd seen a ghost. If he hadn't been covered in dust, she would have seen the color drain from his face. She looked into his eyes for a moment and then quickly looked away and pushed past him into the street.

"You'll have to excuse my wife, she can be a might clumsy." The sheriff said with a rough laugh. He was a dark haired man with a thick mustache and a square jaw that gave him a look of authority. He was young, early 30's maybe, but he had a roughness about him that made him seem older. "The name's Jake Walker. Can I help you?"

"Uh, I was looking for the telegraph office," Curry stammered.

"Well, you're close, it's right next door," the Sheriff said with annoyance.

"Oh, right, thank you." Curry closed the door and started toward the telegraph office.

Heyes joined him and leaned close, "What's wrong, do we know him?"

"No," Curry said flatly and walked ahead into the telegraph office.

"What then?" Heyes pressed catching up with his partner just inside the door.

"Nothing. Probably nothing," Curry said vacantly.

"_Probably_ nothing?" Heyes asked and immediately began to worry.

"Just find out if we have a telegram, alright?" Curry snapped.

Heyes walked up to the telegraph operator while his partner stayed by the door and watched the street. Curry glanced up and down but didn't see any sign of the young woman that he had just run into. He was deep in thought when Heyes nudged his arm.

"Thaddeus?"

"Hm?" Curry blinked and looked back at Heyes.

"I said the documents that Big Mac wants us to pick up won't be ready for a couple of days. It seems the lawyer that's fixing 'em up had to go out of town or something. Come on let's go find that bath." He paused a moment and then looked with reproach at his partner. "Some lookout you were."

"Sorry," Curry mumbled and followed Heyes back toward the horses.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, sure." Curry let a casual smile spread across his face. "Why?"

"You seemed a little, I don't know, distracted back there. That's not like you when we're checking out a new town."

"I'm fine Heyes. I just want to get cleaned up and have a good dinner."

"You and me both partner, you and me both." Heyes gave him a friendly slap on the back as they headed toward the hotel.

-- -- --

Two hours later, Kid Curry walked back onto the street. He and Heyes had settled their horses into the livery, gotten a room at the hotel and each had a bath and shave. Now he was ready for dinner and maybe some cards. He had decided to avoid the Sheriff's office, if possible, for the rest of their stay in town. The manager at the hotel had told them that the small restaurant next to the saloon had the best steaks in town and Curry had decided to walk ahead and order. Heyes had gone back to the telegraph office to send their response to McCreedy.

Curry glanced up, saw the sign for the restaurant ahead, and quickened his pace. He had just stepped off the boardwalk to cross a small side street when he saw the young woman from the Sheriff's office coming around the corner. She walked up to him and looked directly into his face.

"It _is_ you. I knew I'd never forget those eyes of yours. I thought it was you but I couldn't say anything in front of my husband."

Curry took a deep breath. "Eliza. It's good to see you."

The woman's eyes narrowed. "Well I'm not glad to see you Jed Curry. Do you know how much I've grown to hate you over the years? You are a liar and a scoundrel and a—an outlaw." Her eyes darted to the gun on his hip and then back to his face and he thought he saw a flash of fear.

"I'm surprised you even remember me. How many girls have there been? Do you leave one crying after you in every town you ride through?"

"Eliza, please, you know it wasn't like that. I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh? You thought making promises and then never coming back wouldn't hurt? You thought hearing about the trains and banks you were robbing wouldn't hurt? You thought finding out I'd fallen in love with a thief and a killer wouldn't hurt?"

"Eliza, I'm not…I'm sorry." His voice trailed away.

"You're _sorry?_ Do you think that even begins to make up for what you did? "

She was almost shouting and he put his hand out to touch her shoulder but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again."

She swung her arm around and slapped him hard across the face.

The force snapped his head around and he reached up to feel his stinging cheek.

Numbly, he stared after her as she gathered her skirts and almost ran off down the street.

It was only then that he realized Heyes had come up behind him.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Heyes demanded as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone on the street. "That's the Sheriff's wife you know. Don't you think you can wait 'till we get over to the saloon to start—"

Curry cut him off with a look. "It's not like that. I know her, or at least I _knew_ her. A long time ago."

"Oh." A small smile twitched at the corners of Heyes mouth, and then suddenly faded. "She doesn't know your real name does she?"

The look on Curry's face made Heyes groan. "Oh Kid, I thought you were more careful than that. I thought—"

"Heyes. It was a _long_ time ago. Before the Devils Hole Gang, before that first train job."

Heyes stared back in astonishment. "Boy you really must have made an impression. What'd you do, promise to marry her or something?"

Again, Curry's look silenced him and he groaned softly.

"Awe Heyes, it was so long ago. I was so young and she—she was so beautiful and full of life. So open and trusting and—" He paused and turned away before continuing. "After all that we'd been through, with our families and then the home and being on our own—having to struggle and fight just to survive. She made me think it might be possible to have a family again."

"Kid, I've never heard you talk like this," Heyes said in astonishment.

"Yeah well, then I realized that it had all been just a dream, that nothing would ever come that easy. After all I'd seen and done already; I didn't know how to live any other way. Unless I was faster than the next man –" His hand instinctively went to the handle of his gun, "That I'd be dead a hundred times over and you would be too." His voiced dropped down to almost a whisper. "I was right too. Look how our lives turned out. She was better off without me."

"That might all change Kid; if we get the amnesty you might have that chance to live that life after all," Heyes said encouragingly.

"If," Kid said bitterly. "I haven't seen any signs of that, have you? Lom said a year. It's been almost two. It may never happen." He looked away from Heyes and closed his eyes.

"Kid, come on you're scaring me. It ain't like you to get so down. Not over a woman anyway."

Curry whirled around and Heyes thought for a brief second that he was going to punch him. His eyes were blazing and his fists were balled up tight.

"Shut up Heyes, just shut up!"

"Ok Kid, I'm sorry." Heyes raised his hands in surrender. "I only meant—it was a long time ago. You can't go back and change it so don't beat yourself up."

Heyes sighed and his expression turned more serious. "Come on, we'd better go get the horses and ride outta here. If she tells that sheriff husband of hers who you are we're both in trouble."

"She won't," Curry said confidently.

"How can you be sure? I saw how mad she was."

"Because she didn't give me away back at the office. She may hate me, but not enough to turn me in." His eyes narrowed as another thought crossed his mind. "Maybe she doesn't want her husband to find out how she knows me."

Heyes considered this for a moment before speaking. "I don't know. I'd hate to pass up an easy job like delivering those documents back to Big Mac and we sure could use the money, but an angry woman can be a pretty dangerous wild card. Alright we'll stay—for tonight. Let's go get a drink and some dinner and let me think about this. Maybe we can get into a poker game or something. I do my best thinking while I'm playing cards."

Curry glared at his partner, but finally relaxed a bit and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure Heyes, let's have a drink." _Or a bottle_, he said to himself as he followed Heyes across the street.

-- -- --

The saloon was a bustling place with a piano player pounding out lively tunes over the hoots and hollers of the cowboys. Women dressed in bright satin dresses with feather plumes and cheap jewelry were serving drinks and dancing with the men. Several small ante poker games were in progress, but none that interested the two former outlaws who sat quietly at a small round table against the sidewall. From their vantage point, they had a good view of the room and were enjoying the sights and sounds of the establishment.

"Uh oh." Heyes whispered to his partner, gently nudging his arm and shooting a meaningful glance toward the front door. Sheriff Walker had just entered the saloon and was making his way toward the table where they were slowly sipping their beers. Curry gave his partner a look that told him he was ready to go for his gun if necessary. Heyes shook his head slightly and a benign smile appeared on his face that told his friend just to wait and see how things played out.

"Evenin' gents. Looks like you found your way to the saloon without any trouble," Walker said as he approached the table. Tall and broad shouldered, he made an intimidating presence standing over the two-seated men.

"Yes sir, found it just fine," Heyes nodded and smiled.

"I'm Jake Walker—the sheriff in town."

"Pleased to meet you Sheriff. I'm Joshua Smith," Heyes said and gave Walker one of his most innocent smiles.

"I didn't catch your name earlier," Walker said looking at Curry.

"Thaddeus Jones," Curry replied and tried to look calmer than he felt.

"Hm, well Mr. Jones, I wanted to apologize for my wife's actions this afternoon. She says that she overreacted when you spoke to her on the street."

Surprised that he knew about the encounter, Curry was taken aback. "Oh, well, I suppose I might have startled her," he replied hesitantly.

"Yes, well, I hope you'll accept my apology," Walker added casually.

"Of course he will. Won't you Thaddeus?" Heyes nudged his partner's arm.

"Yes, yes of course," Curry replied nodding.

"Good. Oh by the way, how long are you planning on staying in town?"

"Should just be a day or two," Heyes answered quickly.

"Hm, well I'll be seeing you around then." Walker nodded and walked out of the saloon.

Both men breathed a sigh of relief and took a long drink from their glasses.

"I'm going back to the hotel to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow," Curry said as he slid his chair back and stood up.

Heyes could tell that his cousin wanted to be alone so he let him go. Watching him walk out of the bar, Heyes wondered again if they should just ride out of town that night. He decided that if the sheriff really suspected anything he'd have arrested them already, so they were probably safe for now. He began to reconsider the card games that were going on around him. Even a small ante game was better than spending the evening alone.

Later that night, after a couple hours of poker, he found Curry sound asleep with an empty bottle of whiskey by the side of the bed. Shaking his head, Heyes threw a blanket over his friend and slid into the other bed.

-- -- --

Hannibal Heyes awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the blinds. He glanced over and saw that his partner was still sleeping soundly. Considering the amount of alcohol that the man had consumed, he decided not to wake him and went down to breakfast alone. After a large plate of ham and eggs and two cups of coffee, he took a stroll down the main street of town and spent a lazy morning reading the local paper.

He was still sitting on a bench outside the barbershop when he noticed the sheriff's wife walking down the street towards him with a little girl in tow. He smiled politely when they passed by and was rewarded with a grin and wave from the child. Mrs. Walker seemed to be in a hurry and didn't pay any attention to him as she walked by.

The little girl however turned to smile at him again when they were stopped by an older woman who drew Mrs. Walker into a conversation over a quilting party or some such thing. The little girl stood quietly next to her mother, but turned to face Heyes while the two women talked. She held up the doll that she was carrying and moved the dolls arm to wave at her new friend. Heyes smiled as he gave another small wave.

The doll that the little girl carried had hair made of yellow yarn that matched her own blonde curls and wore a pink gingham dress sewn out of the same fabric that the child's dress was made from. Heyes watched as the women finished their conversation and Mrs. Walker took hold of her daughter's hand and continued on down the street. He thought briefly of Kid and this young woman and wondered how different his cousin's life would have been if he had settled down and had a family instead of riding with outlaws and earning a reputation with his six gun.

A loud voice at the end of the street made him stop and turn. He saw Sheriff Walker talking with his wife and could tell by his stance that the man was angry. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but he felt a sudden sense of unease. Cautiously, Heyes moved closer keeping his head down and walking against the buildings, hoping to remain unnoticed by the couple.

"– sauntering around town when there are chores to get done at home!"

"But Mrs. Harris asked –"

"That Harris woman don't tell you what to do—I do. Now git on home like I told you!" Walker grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her toward a buckboard standing at the end of the street. Their daughter trailed along behind them.

Heyes turned and walked the other way. The couple's dispute didn't seem to have anything to do with him and he had other things to attend to. The sun was nearly overhead and Curry had still not appeared on the street so he decided to check on their horses and supplies.

-- -- --

Kid Curry rode slowly toward the house, making sure he hadn't been followed. He looked carefully around the house and yard. There was a barn for the animals and a well off to the side and a small vegetable garden near the house. He smiled to himself. His mother had always kept a small vegetable garden of her own, even though the fields grew acres of crops. They always had fresh vegetables, all summer long.

Memories that he usually kept buried came flooding back as he looked at the house. Eliza's family had been a lot like his, except that their town hadn't been attacked by raiders. They'd managed to keep their family intact through the war and had a good crop growing in the fields the year Curry had drifted into town looking for work. Her father had hired him to help with the harvest and they'd let him sleep in the barn. Her mother had insisted that he eat with the family and the home cooked meals had been like heaven after what he and Heyes had gotten used to.

For several years, the two young boys had drifted around looking for anyone that would hire them for odd jobs. Occasionally they'd found someone willing to pay them, but often not for what would have been considered _honest_ work. When they'd gotten hungry enough they'd opted for stealing over begging and found they had a knack for it.

Along the way, Curry honed the one skill he'd always known he had—his ability to shoot fast and accurately. Heyes on the other hand, was developing his skills at the poker table.

One day a group of five rather rough looking men had offered them five dollars to hold their horses in the street for a few minutes. They hadn't asked any questions and shouldn't have been surprised, but they were—when the men came running out of the bank with bags of money. The two boys had hidden and gotten out of that town fast before anyone found them, but Heyes had been fascinated by how easy it had been for the men to get away with the robbery. After that Curry had noticed the sorts of friends his cousin was making at the poker tables were less than reputable. When Heyes left for a big job up north, he had a pretty good idea what they intended to do—and why his older cousin had insisted he stay behind.

A sudden sound on the porch brought Curry's attention back to the present and his right hand automatically went for his gun. He stopped himself when he had it halfway out of the holster and saw Eliza's head peaking out of the door. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as if she was about to scream but she clamped her hand over her mouth instead. She stared at him with fear in her eyes as she watched him replace his gun and slowly raise his hands to show her that he meant her no harm.

"Eliza, please, I just want to talk to you."

The woman at the door glanced over her shoulder and the little girl appeared at her side. Two blonde braids hung down her back and she stared with big blue eyes at the man standing in front of their house.

"Catherine honey, why don't you go to the barn and see how the new baby kittens are doing? I'll call you when it's time to come in," Eliza said with a bright smile.

"Yes, mama," the little girl said politely, and with a suspicious glance at their visitor, she ran off toward the barn.

"She looks like a sweet little girl," Curry smiled as he watched the little girl head toward the barn.

"Come in," Eliza said softly, stepping back and opening the door further.

"Thank you." Curry quietly stepped inside.

"Jake will kill you if he finds you here. He'll know." Her voice was almost a monotone.

"Know what?"

"Who you are," She added, looking away.

"How? Why? What did you tell him?" Curry asked nervously looking out the front window.

"Nothing, but, if he sees you here…"

"He won't. I won't be here that long. I checked in town and he's busy at the office, I hear he spends all day in his office and always eats lunch there."

She nodded slowly, "Yes, he does."

"Eliza…" Suddenly he felt more nervous than if he were facing down a gunman in the street. "Maybe this was a mistake," Curry said suddenly not sure he was going to be able to get the words out that he'd planned to say.

He glanced around the small room. Pretty lace curtains hung in the windows and embroidered seat cushions sat on the chairs. Delicate cups and saucers were stacked neatly on the china cabinet. "You've made a real nice home here," he said with a touch of sadness.

"You said you had something to say to me. What was it?" she demanded, her voice hardening again.

He closed his eyes and was silent for a moment.

"I wanted you to know what happened," he said with his eyes still closed. "Why I couldn't come back for you. Why it was for the best that I stayed with Heyes."

"I know why," she said flatly. "You chose your cousin over me."

"Eliza…he was the only family I had left. I couldn't stand knowing that my only living blood relative was out there somewhere, maybe in trouble and I wasn't there to help him. When I found him things sort of got…complicated. He needed me, or at least I thought he did. I figured you'd find someone else, someone who'd make you a better husband than I could and it would turn out best for everyone. Eliza, I wanted you to be happy and I didn't think I could do that." He looked back at her with such a look of sadness and sincerity that she almost believed him.

She took a step toward him and looked up into his face. The same pale blue eyes that she used to think could see right into her soul. The soft lips that had felt so warm against hers. She shook her head and looked away.

"After I started hearing the stories about you, I decided that either you had become a completely different person or I had terribly misjudged you. I couldn't imagine the gentle, caring boy that I'd fallen in love with as a ruthless outlaw."

He sighed. "Maybe I'm somewhere in between. Not as innocent as you thought, but not as ruthless as the dime novels make out either. I'm not a murderer, Eliza, despite what my reputation says."

She looked into his face again and began to wonder if the stories that Jake told her had been exaggerated—or even lies.

"If you're waiting for me to say I forgive you, I'm not sure I can do that, but, I suppose I don't hate you either," she admitted softly.

Curry gave her a grateful look and was about to say that was all he could really ask for when the sound at the door caused him to spin around and draw his gun. Jake Walker stood in the doorway, his gun drawn and pointed at Curry.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little reunion?" The smile on his face caused Curry's blood to run cold.

Eliza gasped and backed against the wall.

Neither man backed down as each pointed his gun at the other.

"Looks like a standoff doesn't it Curry? Or can I call you Kid?"

Curry gave him an icy glare. "I don't want to shoot you Walker, but I will if you don't put that gun down and step away from the door." The former outlaw spoke in the cool hard tone that usually made men willing to submit to his demands—whether they were to put their guns down or open a bank vault.

Jake Walker however, didn't flinch. "I thought I just heard you say you weren't a murderer, or was that a lie?"

Curry continued to aim his gun at Walker while his eyes shot daggers at the man. _Could he really shoot this man right in front of Eliza? And if he only shot to disarm, would that stop him long enough for an escape?_

Out of the corner of his eye Curry saw movement on the porch and took a step back.

Catherine ran up to Walker and threw her arms around the man's legs protectively. "Don't shoot my daddy," she shouted angrily at Curry.

Walker's face broke into a victorious grin as he held the little girl close.

Eliza let out a shriek but was silent after a warning glance from her husband.

"Don't worry honey, he won't shoot me. Not with you and your mother right here. Will you Curry?" He'd won and he knew it.

Curry glanced over at Eliza, whose face had gone white as a sheet. He blinked and looked back at Walker. The man continued to hold tightly to his daughter. Lowering his eyes to meet the little girls, he saw something oddly familiar. He had been about her age when his parents had been killed and if he had ever come face to face with their attackers he knew he would have had the same look in his eyes. It was unsettling to realize that he could pose that kind of a threat to this child. His heart broke for her because he knew the fear she was feeling behind the fiercely protective stance. Curry closed his eyes briefly shaking the thought from his head. Slowly he lowered his arm and let it drop to his side. He relaxed his hand and let the gun flip and hang loose around his finger. He wouldn't start a gunfight in her home.

"Now, toss it over here, real careful like." Walker ordered.

Curry gently tossed his gun onto the floor near Walker's feet. He hated the feeling of helplessness that came over him whenever he relinquished his gun. He hated being arrested and taken to jail even more. No matter how many times he'd been in jail, he never got used to it. When Heyes was with him, he felt confident in Heyes' ability to get them out, but even then he hated the vulnerability of being a prisoner. He'd been mistreated by lawmen before and his instincts told him this man was dangerous.

"Pick the gun up and hand it to me," Walker instructed his daughter, who did as she was told. Walker stuffed the gun in the back of his belt. "Go stand next to your mother." He gave the girl a push—more of a shove really and harder than it needed to be.

A odd smile played across the lawman's face as he watched his reach out for the little girl and wrap her arms tightly around her. Eliza held on to her daughter and closed her eyes, she stood there for a moment before opening them and looking back at Curry. When she did, there were tears in her eyes.

"Okay Curry, turn around." Walker was in control now and taking a step toward the unarmed man.

Curry stared back but didn't move. He suddenly wished he had taken Heyes' advice and ridden out of town yesterday like they'd discussed. He knew that it had been a mistake to try and see Eliza. He hadn't meant to cause her any harm, but it was too late to change that now.

"Now!" Walker shouted as he cocked the pistol. "I'm keeping my gun on you!"

Slowly, Curry turned around.

With his free hand, Walker pulled handcuffs off of his belt. Curry stood silently as Walker grabbed his right wrist and snapped on the cuff, clamping it down tight and then twisting his other arm around to finish locking the cuffs in place. He tried not to flinch as Walker ratcheted the second cuff even tighter than the first. He could see Eliza still holding on to her daughter and watching him; her eyes wide with fear.

Walker drew his gun once more and then grabbed Curry's arm and hauled him toward the door.

"Move!" he commanded.

Curry kept his eyes on the floor and didn't look back at Eliza or the child as he walked out. He tried to twist his wrists but the cuffs were too tight. Ropes he could work with; get loose in time, but not metal cuffs. Heyes could open them if he had his pick but he was back in town. _What a mess_, he thought miserably.

As soon as the two men were outside, Walker kicked the back of his prisoner's legs and the force sent him stumbling to the ground. Curry landed face first in the dirt and he lifted his head, sputtering. "What was that for?"

"For your attitude," Walker replied, then watched as Curry rolled onto his side and then brought his knees up under himself to stand.

"That's where you belong, on our knees, you're mine now." Walker snarled.

Curry stood stiffly. "What the hell's this all about? You caught me and you can turn me in for the reward. What more do you want?"

Walker shoved his gun into Curry's back. "Mount up," he instructed simply.

Curry lifted one foot into the stirrup and tried to jump. He struggled to mount the horse without the use of his arms and Walker shoved him up onto the animal's back, then climbed onto his own horse and motioned for Curry to ride out in front.

"I've got my gun aimed right in the center of your back and I won't hesitate to shoot if you even turn your head funny."

Curry didn't doubt him for a moment.

When the two riders reached the main road, Walker grabbed the reins of Curry's mare and pulled them to the left.

"The town is the other way," Curry said confused.

"We ain't going to town."

Curry paled at the implication. He suddenly realized that riding out here without his partner to watch his back may have been a fatal mistake.

"Where are we going?" Curry asked, trying to sound calm.

"I've got a score to settle with you." The tone of Walker's voice sent shivers down Curry's spine.

"You're going to just kill me then? Collect that reward dead rather than alive?"

"Shut up and ride," Walker growled.

They rode silently for about a mile up the canyon. Curry's hands were becoming numb from the cuffs and his mind wandered back to Walker's actions at the house.

"What the hell kind of father uses his own daughter as a shield?" Curry spat out finally, unable to keep silent any longer.

"Didn't she tell you?" Walker asked amused.

"Tell me what?"

"About the girl." Walker began to laugh.

"What did you mean?" Curry demanded.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Walker grinned, enjoying the game.

The insinuation was there but Curry didn't want to believe it. "Figured what out?"

"You really didn't know?" Walker asked, surprised. "I'm gonna make you pay Curry. You took everything from me. You and that kid of yours."

_Kid of mine?_ Curry's head was spinning and he couldn't think clearly. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Maybe when I'm done with you I'll go back and think up some ways to make her pay too."

"You sick son-of-a-bitch!" Curry shouted. "I'll take you on—man to man, but leave the child out of this!"

"My, my, what have we here? A noble outlaw?" Walker sneered.

Curry felt a rising sense of panic. He needed to go back and talk to Eliza. He needed to know if what this insane man was saying was true. He needed to get away—but how. Walker had his gun trained on him and Curry believed him when he said he wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

_Heyes would have a plan. He would know what to do. Oh god, where was Heyes?_

-- -- --

After checking on the animals in the livery stable, Hannibal Heyes went to the café where he and his cousin had eaten dinner the night before and ordered lunch. He half expected Curry to wander in and join him, but finished his meal alone. He thought about going back to the hotel, but decided to check in at the lawyer's office first. After waiting an hour to be seen, he was rewarded with the news that the man they were waiting for would return that evening and the papers would be ready for them the next morning. _Well, that's good news, the sooner we're out of this town the better._

With their departure now imminent, Heyes headed over to the mercantile to buy the supplies they'd need for the ride back to Red Rock. As he walked into the store he saw the older woman he'd seen talking with Eliza Walker earlier that day engaged in a lively conversation with a plump younger woman at the counter.

"Well, I just don't think you should be inviting her kind to your home—that's all," the plump woman was saying.

"She is the sheriff's wife, after all," the older woman countered.

"That may be, but who knows what she does when he's out of town. I mean the girl isn't his after all, and women like that don't change." The other woman stood with her hands on her hips and shook her head.

Heyes had heard about all he could take.

"I'd be careful what I said if I were you. Doesn't it seem a little dangerous? Spreading gossip about the wife of a tough lawman like that?" Heyes asked, glancing over at the two women.

"Hmph! Gossip? He's the one who tells everyone. Every time he goes into that bar and gets drunk he tells the whole place about how he's stuck with another man's kid to raise, and a woman who can't have any more," the older woman declared.

Heyes gave her a questioning look.

"On account of how he married her when she was with child, and then the birth was so difficult that it left her unable to bare any more children," the plump woman supplied anxiously.

Heyes' mouth went dry as he listened to the woman. _The blue eyes and blonde curls…she was about the right age…what if…_

He slowly walked out of the store. His head was spinning from this revelation and he needed some air to think.

Anxiety gripped Heyes and he quickened his pace. When he reached the hotel he bolted through the doors and headed upstairs. He had to talk to the Kid.

"Hey! Are you Mr. Smith?" the desk clerk called after him.

"Yes?" Heyes stopped and leaned over the rail.

"I have a note for you."

Heyes raced back down the stairs and grabbed the note.

_Joshua,  
__I rode out to Eliza's place to talk.  
__Back in a couple of hours.  
__T_

_p.s. Don't worry._

"Uh, excuse me, when was this note left here?"

The clerk shrugged without looking up. "Musta been before noon, 'cause that's when I came on and it was here when I got in."

Heyes pulled out his watch. Two o'clock. He dashed back into the street and headed for the sheriff's office. When he arrived he saw a deputy sitting behind the desk.

"I'm looking for Sheriff Walker; do you know where he is?"

"He left awhile ago, said he had something important to take care of at home today."

A knot tightened in Heyes stomach. "Which way is his place?"

-- -- --

Heyes followed the trail of the two horses where they left the main road. Over the ridge he could see a small cabin and as he rode closer he could make out two horses tied to a post in back. One of them was the Kid's; he drew his gun and made his way cautiously up to the side window. Inside he could see Jake Walker standing with his back to the window. In front of Walker he could see the Kid sitting in a chair with his hands behind him. A rope around his waist and chest secured him to the chair. Heyes cringed when he saw the bruises on Kid's face and blood on his lip. Walker was holding a knife in his hand and Heyes prayed he hadn't begun to use it. Heyes watched as Walker backhanded Curry across the face and leaned toward him menacingly with the knife.

Heyes took a deep breath and knew he couldn't afford to wait. "Drop the knife Walker. I've got a gun pointed right at your head." He called out in a deep and threatening voice. Curry looked up startled and Heyes could see the fear and pain in his friend's eyes.

Walker stepped back and slowly held up his hands as he dropped the knife. He stood there for a moment and then spun around drawing his gun and firing at the window. Curry dove for him and crashed into his back, head first; carrying the chair with him. Heyes had dropped below the window and Curry couldn't tell whether or not he'd been hit. Walker rolled and kneed Curry in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Curry gasped and tried to suck in air as Heyes crashed through the front door. The two men on the floor scrambled and Walker made a grab for his gun. Curry saw him level the gun at Heyes and he knew the man was aiming to kill; he only hoped Heyes would get the first shot off. Desperately, he flung himself at Walker hoping to throw off his aim.

Two shots rang out and Walker fell back on top of Curry, who could feel warm blood oozing onto his chest. Curry lay still for a moment, gathering his breath and waiting for Walker to move—he didn't.

Curry pulled himself out from under Walker and felt Heyes grab hold of him. He looked up and saw the terror in his partner's face. He tried to smile. "I'm okay, I'm not hit." He told his friend in a ragged voice.

Heyes closed his eyes and let out the breath that he'd been holding. Quickly he picked up Walker's knife and sawed the ropes that were still tied around Curry. When he got to his hands—still in the cuffs, he swore.

"My god, Kid, can you even feel your hands?" Curry shook his head. Heyes reached under Walker for his belt and pockets and quickly found a set of keys. He had the cuffs of in seconds and began massaging Curry's wrists and hands.

They sat there for a few minutes while they both let the shock and adrenaline wear off. Heyes checked Walker's pulse and found none. He stared at the Sheriff as the realization hit him that he'd just killed the man.

"He was aiming to kill you." Curry said simply. "And he would have killed me if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Heyes looked back at Curry's face, with the bruises and split lip. He didn't want to imagine what the man had just been through. Slowly he shook his head, "I'm not sorry I killed him, I only wish I'd gotten here sooner."

"It's alright Heyes, you made it. Believe me; I've never been so glad to see you in my whole life," Curry said with a shudder.

Heyes nodded and took a deep breath. "We should get you cleaned up before we go back to town. How are your hands?"

"Feeling's coming back," Curry said warily. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"No Kid, I'm sure I'm not okay," Heyes replied, looking down at Walker.

Curry nodded solemnly and started to stand up. It was then that he saw the blood on Heyes' shirt and gave him a surprised and worried look. He had thought Walker's shot had gone wild.

Heyes grimaced. "Just grazed me. If you hadn't knocked into him, I'd be the one laying there with my chest bleeding out."

Curry let that sink in for a minute. "Looks like we'd both better get cleaned up. Walker's place is on the way back to town. We can get fixed up and figure out what to do about this mess," Curry said as he slowly stood up.

-- -- --

Eliza Walker stared in shock at the two men who rode up the road to her house.

"Catherine, stay inside," she commanded and closed the door behind her as she ran out to meet them.

She stared at Curry's bruised face and bloodied shirt. _What has Jake done? _"Where is he?" she asked fearfully.

"He's dead," Curry said flatly.

Eliza's face registered the shock, but she continued to look at Curry.

"You're bleeding. Did he shoot you?" she asked,

"It's Jake's blood. I killed him," Heyes said quickly.

"He was going to kill us," Curry added.

Eliza stood there taking in what she'd just been told. They expected her to fall apart, but she seemed oddly calm, almost relieved.

"I thought he was going to. He said he'd kill you if he ever found you." She shuddered. "He was an expert shot, he practiced all the time."

Curry felt a cold chill run down his back thinking of how close he'd come to meeting that end.

"You must be Hannibal Heyes," Eliza said looking up at him for the first time.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied hesitantly, with a sideways glance at his partner.

"You're hurt," Eliza said suddenly noticing how Heyes was holding his side.

"Just grazed me," Heyes said dismissively.

"No, let me take a look. You both need to get cleaned up," she said decisively, inviting them into the house.

They followed her inside and Eliza quickly sent her daughter outside to the well for a bucket of fresh water. The little girl stared at the two men as she left the house. The dark haired one had been friendly this afternoon, but the light haired one had threatened to shoot her father. She looked back at her mother who gave her a reassuring nod, then reluctantly went to the well.

"How'd he know who we were?" Curry asked while Eliza was cleaning Heyes' wound.

"He's a sheriff, he's been studying your wanted posters for years. Then, when you came here…"

"Do you think he told anyone else?" Curry asked, nervously.

"No, I don't think so," Heyes said, looking up at his partner. " I talked to his deputy after he left his office and the man didn't seem to know anything. We may be suspects though, since we both rode out of town this afternoon. Plenty of people got a good look at us in town so it might not take them long to match up our descriptions to the wanted posters."

Eliza was listening as she worked and then paused for a moment as though considering something. She looked at both men and a concerned look came over her face.

"Unless…I could say that a stranger came by looking for Jake and said something about having a score to settle with him. Jake's arrested plenty of men, shot plenty of men too…resisting arrest or trying to escape…a lot of men must have wanted him dead. No one will doubt that. I'll say Jake came home early and I told him about the man so he went looking for him. I'll make up a description that sounds nothing like either of you."

"Eliza, no, I won't let you do that," Curry said, surprised by her offer.

"Kid, she's right. We'll be wanted for murder," Heyes reasoned.

"Why would you do that?" Curry looked at her in disbelief.

"Maybe you've done me a favor," she said slowly. "I used to think I didn't have any choices, but now…maybe I can take Catherine and start a new life for both of us."

"It might work. If we rode back into town and left in the morning like we planned, and she waited until tomorrow to go into town and report that Jake was missing, we'd be gone before they even started searching," Heyes spoke as he thought aloud.

"Heyes, we can't possibly –"

The conversation broke off when Catherine returned with the bucket of water and Eliza brought both men clean shirts of her husband's to wear back into town. She set out soap and towels for them to use while she took her daughter back outside.

"Heyes we can't leave this for her to explain!" Curry exclaimed as soon as the two were away from the house.

"Kid, do you want them to add murder to those posters?. And a sheriff at that! We can forget about the amnesty and pretty much cross off the 'or alive' words on our posters. Every lawman in the country will be shooting to kill if they see us. Not to mention there'll be a noose waiting for each of us if they do happen to take us alive."

"It just doesn't seem right to make her deal with this."

"Kid you're letting old feelings cloud your judgment. Look, if anything goes wrong I'll come back and turn myself in. Would that satisfy you?"

Curry sighed, he knew his partner was right but he still didn't like it.

"Heyes, there's more. It's kind of complicated."

Heyes gave him a sympathetic look, he'd almost forgotten about what he'd heard in town. _Did the Kid know?_

Before they could continue, the front door opened and Eliza stepped in, alone.

"I haven't told her yet, she's a little confused by all of this," she said in response to the unasked question on both men's faces. "It will all be quite a shock at first."

"Where is she?" Curry asked.

"By the barn, playing with the kittens. She loves those little kittens," her voice trailed off and it almost sounded as if she might start to cry.

"Eliza, I need to ask you about something," Curry said finally, after giving her a moment to compose herself.

"What?" She looked up almost defiantly.

"Jake said some things about Catherine; he said that she was…"

"Not his daughter?" Eliza finished his question.

"She isn't. I think everyone in town knows that." Her voice had a cool bitterness.

"Is she…I mean were you…?" Curry faltered, unsure of how to ask the question.

"No, Jed. She's not your daughter."

Curry blinked. He was surprised by her blunt statement and caught off guard. He was even more surprised by the fact that the first emotion he felt was disappointment.

"But Jake said…"

"Jake only said that to get to you. He knew the truth. He blamed you anyway though."

"Me? Why?"

"I'd known Jake all my life. We grew up together, but he was a few years older than I was. I told him I didn't love him but he assumed I'd change my mind one day. He acted like I belonged to him. He expected me to marry him once I grew up. None of the other boys in town would even think of courting me because they were afraid of Jake. Then he went to work for his uncle that summer that you came to work on our farm."

Recognition dawned on Curry's face. "Was he the one you told me about?"

She nodded and Curry slowly shook his head, "I didn't remember the name."

She took a deep breath and continued. "After you left, everyone treated me like I was awful; like I'd cheated on Jake. I was an outcast. I figured the only way I was ever going to get out of there was with someone from outside. After I heard about you robbing that train I knew it wasn't going to be you. I met a cowboy in town, he reminded me of you—same blond curly hair and blue eyes. He left town when I told him I was pregnant and then Jake came home. He still wanted to marry me and my parents were going to disown me if I didn't. I felt like I had no choice."

Eliza looked at Curry, who sat silently listening to her story. She knew she had to finish the story or he'd never understand Jake's hatred.

"Jake blamed you for 'ruining' me. It was your fault that I ended up pregnant and then…Catherine's birth was difficult. The doctor had a hard time getting the bleeding to stop. Afterwards, he told me I'd probably never have any more children. Jake was devastated, but he still had hope. Then, as the years went by and I didn't get pregnant, his anger just festered. He blamed you—Catherine—me—everyone."

Curry just sat there stunned. He didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, but he knew that wouldn't be welcome.

"What can I do?" he asked finally.

"Leave tomorrow and just stay away," Eliza told him in a steady voice.

"What will you do?" Curry asked.

"I'm a good seamstress, I'm sure I could find work in a large town like –" she broke off and looked up at the two men. "Please, just go. We'll be fine." For the first time in a long time she really believed they would.

Curry smiled, remembering even as a young girl she had the prettiest dresses in town.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked gently.

"Yes. The best thing for Catherine would be to get away from here."

"At least let me help you get settled. We could –"

"No," Eliza interrupted. "Jake had some money saved up and it should last until I can get resettled. Please just go."

Curry nodded reluctantly. Even if Catherine wasn't his daughter, he wished Eliza would let him help them.

"I'll go check out the cabin, make sure we didn't leave anything and that it looks right," he said quietly to Heyes. "You rest here a little longer. We don't want your side to start bleeding again. That'd be a little hard to explain in town."

Heyes nodded and watched his partner ride out. Then he slowly turned toward Eliza, "You're quite a liar Mrs. Walker," Heyes said looking into her eyes. Though the words were harsh there was gentleness in his voice as he said them.

"How dare you say that to me?" Eliza looked back at him more fearful than angry.

Years of reading faces at the poker table gave him all the clues he needed.

"It was a good bluff and it may have convinced the Kid but it doesn't work with me." He smiled pleasantly but gave no indication of backing down. "There was no _cowboy_ in town was there?"

She took in a ragged breath and then let it out. "I don't want my daughter to have an outlaw for a father," Eliza said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe she'd want to at least have a father?" Heyes challenged.

"And what if people found out? How would they treat her? What if someone like a bounty hunter, or lawman, or some other outlaw with a grudge found out? What then? What if they used her to get to him, or came to kill him and killed her too. For eight years I've lived with the fear of what would happen if Jake and Jed ever ran into each other and the fear that Catherine would be caught in the middle. My worst nightmare almost came true. Now I can finally live without that fear." Her tone had become almost pleading.

"But don't you think he at least deserves to know the truth?"

"No, I don't. He made his choice."

"The Kid and I are cousins you know; she's family to me too."

"Then you should want what's best for her," Eliza said quickly.

"I know he'd want to know," Heyes prodded more gently.

"To what end Mr. Heyes? To know that he had a child out there somewhere and he could never be a part of her life? You know him, how would he handle that?"

Heyes was lost in thought for a few minutes. Thinking of the families they'd lost and how much it still hurt to think about them even now.

"You're probably right. It would just be one more loss," Heyes said quietly, almost to himself, and in that moment he decided that it would be better for Kid if he never know.

"At least let me know where you are. That way if you ever need anything…"

"No, Mr. Heyes, it's better if you don't know. That way you won't be tempted to tell him. Please, it's best for everyone and you know it."

Heyes nodded and looked over toward the barn where the little girl was playing quietly with the kittens. _Best for everyone._


End file.
